


Katniss and Peeta's Adventure with Sex Toys

by Book_Junkie007



Series: Panem Roller Derby [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, experimental bdsm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a set of random little one shots set in the derby!verse, where Katniss and Peeta try out sex toys for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Katniss and Peeta's Adventure with Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Falafel_Waffel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falafel_Waffel/gifts).



> Written for [Falafel](itsalwayssunnyinstormwind.tumblr.com) who asked for Peeta and Katniss using handcuffs on Peeta for the first time. Thanks to [BaronessKika](baronesskika.tumblr.com) for being my partner in crime for this one. I have a sequel planned for this fic, which will be the second chapter, so it doesn't get too confusing with the multiple one shots I have going on in this verse.
> 
> Set during the main fic, which will eventually be coming.
> 
> You can come talk with me at [Book_Junkie007](book-junkie007.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

Peeta lies down on the bed behind me. We are at his apartment because we wanted some privacy. Not that I don’t love Prim, but being around her all the time is a bit much to take some days. I feel myself relaxing even more at his calming presence.

“I got something the other day,” he says, “for us to use in the bedroom, but we won’t use them unless you’re comfortable with it.”

“What is it?” I ask warily. Peeta’s and my sex life has always been fantastic, even back when we were each other’s firsts and still trying to figure out what went where when we had sex. We’ve had so many adventures and learning experiences together, which I probably wouldn’t have went through with if I had been with someone else. Peeta is the only one I trust enough to do the things we’ve done; I wouldn’t have agreed if it had been anyone else. I am slightly worried that he was becoming bored with our sex life, bored with me; although he wouldn’t have asked me what he did if he wanted to leave, right?

Peeta pulls me out of my musings when he reaches over me to open his nightstand drawer and pulls out a package. He places it in front of me on the bed. I pick it up and turn it over in my hands.

“Handcuffs? Really?” I roll over to look at him. “Why would you buy these? And how did you brave the embarrassment of going into the sex shop?”

“I didn’t buy them,” Peeta blushes. “Rye gave them to me. Apparently, they’re his and Delly’s favourites when they’re on again. He thought we should have more spice in our sex life.”

“And how would he know that?” I glare at him. “Have you been talking to him about us?” My voice raises slightly at the end of my sentence.

“Relax, I haven’t told Rye anything about us,” Peeta tries to pull me into his arms but I resist. “This is just him being an asshole, like usual.”

I finally let him pull me into his arms, feeling instantly safe.

“Okay,” I say into his chest. “But it doesn’t exactly explain why you’re interested in using them all of a sudden.”

“I thought we could try something new,” he reiterates. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, though.”

I think over his offer. I don’t feel exactly comfortable with what Peeta is trying to say, but I also would not be willing to try this with anyone else. And besides, if you’re going to try something new, might as well try it with someone you love and trust, right?

“Okay,” I finally agree. “We can try them. What do we need to do?”

“I was doing some research, and I found out that generally using a safeword is encouraged when you’re trying new sex things which aren’t your usual norm,” Peeta says. “They’re usually a word which often wouldn’t come up in sex, but is sort of a signal for the other person to stop what they’re doing because their partner is feeling uncomfortable.”

“Okay,” I say slowly. “That sounds reasonable. What were you thinking that the safe word should be?”

“I was thinking dandelion,” he replies. “And I know you’re not completely comfortable with what I’m suggesting, so I’m willing to be the one who tries the handcuffs first, alright?”

“Okay,” I say, kissing his lips, and being secretly grateful that he’s the one who’s willing to blaze this new trail, with me following his path. “This is a bit weird with the pre-planning, though. Usually we just let things...happen.”

Peeta kisses me slowly before removing his lips from mine. “I know, so maybe we could start with some kissing, just to warm us up?”

I agree and bring my lips to his again. We start out slowly, knowing that we have all the time in the world, just kissing and tracing each other’s lips with our tongues. His tongue teases my lips, asking for entrance, and I open my mouth allowing him in. We keep exploring each other’s mouths while our hands wander.

I push his shirt up, tracing his abs with my fingers before I move my hands further up his chest and brush over his nipples, before I bring my hands around to his back, pulling him closer to me, and rubbing my hands over his firm back muscles.

As we kiss, a feeling of security washes over me. This is Peeta, who I’ve been with since I was sixteen. He won’t hurt me, I’m completely sure of it, which allows me to fall deeper into the kisses and relax about what’s going to happen. Because as long as Peeta and I make the first step together, I won’t have any regrets.

His hands wander underneath my shirt and trace slowly up my sides, brushing against the sides of my bra when he reaches just under my arms. Peeta brings his hands around to my front, squeezing my breasts gently and I gasp into his mouth. He brings his hands back around to my back and unhooks my bra so he has easier access to my breasts under my bra. He gently pinches and rolls my nipples as I start to push his shirt up and over his head, our lips breaking apart just long enough for his shirt to be pushed over his head and thrown to the floor. His hands are tracing patterns up my back as he pushes my shirt up.

I lay on my back after he pulls my shirt off and allow him to pull my bra down my arms. He settles himself over top of me, pressing kisses down my neck before biting me lightly in the crook of my shoulder and neck. I reach down between us and start to fumble with the button and zipper on his pants, slowly pushing them down his legs as far as I can. He kicks them off before he starts to work on my own pants.

Once my pants are on the floor, he pushes me gently back and spreads my legs apart. I smile at him and spread my legs wider, silently offering him myself.

A smile lights up his face before he descends upon my slit, licking slowly up it until he reaches my clit, which he sucks lightly before returning his attention to my slit. He pushes his tongue between my folds and I arch my back off the bed.

“More...please...”

I feel his smile against my folds before he dives in more earnestly. He licks and sucks in all the ways I like while my hands find their way to my breasts, squeezing and pinching as he does his work down below. All too soon, it feels like, my eyes are shutting tightly as my back arches off the bed and a scream which resembles Peeta’s name bursts from my lips.

When I finally look down my body, I see Peeta looking up at me with a satisfied smile on his face, my juices dripping down his chin still.

“Come here,” I say, beckoning him up towards me.

He crawls up the bed and settles down beside me. I wipe my juices off his face and lick my hand clean.

“God, you’re gorgeous when you come,” he says. “Are you ready for the cuffs?”

I nod, “I think so.”

Peeta reaches over my still boneless feeling body and grabs the handcuffs package. He practically tears it open before he hands the cuffs to me. I turn the Velcro cuffs over in my hands before turning my head to look at him.

“Ready?” I ask him.

He nods. “Yeah.”

“Remember, dandelion.”

He rolls onto his back before I straddle his chest, making him stretch his arms out above his head. I place a cuff around each wrist before clipping them together behind one of the rungs on his headboard.

I slowly slide my body down his before capturing his lips in a kiss and then kissing the side of his neck where my name is tattooed.

“I love you,” I say as I continue to slide lower down his body, my wetness leaving a trail down his chest.

“Love you too,” he says with a smile. “And I can’t wait until I’m able to lick that trail off my chest.”

Impulsively I slowly wipe my hand up his chest, gather as much of my wetness from his chest as I can, and lean forward so he can lick my hand.

His eyes darken and his pupils blow as he slowly licks and sucks each of my fingers before licking the palm of my hand.

“Delicious,” he mumbles.

I lean forward and kiss Peeta slowly before continuing my trek down his body. I let the tip of his penis slide against my slit, allowing more wetness to pool between my own legs, before I finally settle myself between his thighs, my face level with his cock.

I nudge his thighs further apart and then kiss the skin beside his balls before taking his tip into my mouth and kissing it lightly. I give it a little suck before moving my head further down his shaft, enveloping him more in my mouth. I suck at Peeta’s cock more before moving my mouth back up him and letting him out of my mouth in order to blow lightly on his throbbing head. I hear his head thump back on the pillows and resume my ministrations on his quivering member, changing between licking and sucking his head and further down.

I keep on licking and sucking until I feel him shatter beneath me, his back arching up to meet my mouth. I swallow everything that he gives me then wait until he comes back to himself, stroking the inside of his thighs lightly.

“Are you alright?” I ask softly.

“Yeah,” he says, sounding dazed. “Have I ever told you how amazing you are?”

I chuckle. “Once or twice.”

I crawl back up the bed and lay beside him, looking into his eyes while he recovers.

Eventually he smirks at me. “Come on, now it’s your turn.”

“What, again?” I ask.

He nods. “I really want to do this.”

“Right now?” My eyes widen. “Do you want out of the cuffs?”

“I’d prefer to stay in them. Now get over here.”

I start to panic slightly. “I can’t sit on your face while you’re in handcuffs. What if I smother you?”

“Well, then it would be a hell of a way to go. I’ll bang on the bars twice if I need you to get off of me, okay?”

“Okay,” I say, feeling slightly reassured.

I sit up and swing my leg over Peeta so I can straddle his face, my knees on either side of his face. I try and put as much of my weight as I can on my knees so I don’t squish him, but that line of thinking quickly dies as soon as he runs his tongue up my slit. Not long after, I’m bearing down on his face, grinding my sex against his mouth as he licks and sucks every part of me that he can reach. After a particularly hard suck on my clit, I grab the bars on the headboard and cry out his name as my orgasm washes over me.

When I regain my senses, I clumsily crawl off his face and slide down beside him. I look at him, with his face covered in my juices even as he tries to lick it away, closing his eyes to savour the taste.

“You missed some,” I whisper and wipe his face with my hand so he can taste me again.

He licks my fingers again and looks at me with dark blue eyes filled with lust and want.

“Thanks,” he rumbles.

We lay there for a bit, my hand lazily drawing patterns on his chest and tracing my name on his neck before he speaks.

“Ready to go one more time?”

I nod, and crawl down his body so that I can straddle his hips. I rub his tip slightly against my entrance before I slowly sink down on him while he fills me up inch by inch and stretches me until I feel full with him. I rock slowly forward and feel Peeta hit a sensitive spot. I continue to rock against him before I lift myself up and slide myself down on his shaft. I find a rhythm and continue to work my way up and down him, my hands finding a place on his chest to hold myself steady. I lose myself in the sensation of Peeta sliding in and out of me and when I look down on him, his eyes are shut tight and his head is thrown back against his pillow. I lean forward and find his pulse point, sucking lightly on it.

“Don’t,” he pants. “I’ll lose it if you continue that. I want to come together.”

“Okay,” I say breathily.

I continue my rhythm until I find myself just at the cusp of my orgasm, when I reach down and finger my clit to push myself over. As I feel the first waves of pleasure wash over me, I feel Peeta’s orgasm take hold as he empties himself inside of me.

I fall forward on Peeta’s chest, panting heavily, and lie there while I regain my senses, Peeta’s heart beating wildly against my chest.

“That was...”

I nod my agreement against his chest.

After a few more minutes Peeta butts my head with his chin.

“Can you let me out of these cuffs? I want to be able to hold you properly.”

I slowly lever myself up off of his body and slide him out of me before reaching up to undo the Velcro which binds him. He rubs his wrists before pulling me down against him, rolling us so I’m tucked tightly into his side, nestled snugly against his chest.

“I don’t think I could move any more even if I wanted to,” he murmurs into my hair before kissing the back of my head.

“Mmhmm,” I say sleepily, enjoying the warmth of his arms wrapped around me.

“Wanna do that again sometime?”

“Sure,” I mumble, already drifting off to sleep.

“Okay. Love you.”

I can barely get out an I love you too before sleep overtakes me.


	2. Katniss and Peeta's Adventure with Vibrators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel to K&PAwH. Katniss buys a vibrator and her and Peeta have fun trying it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [BaronessKika](baronesskika.tumblr.com) and [alonglineofbread](alonglineofbread.tumblr.com) for betaing this one. Thanks also goes to Kika for giving me advice on an appropriate vibrator and ALLoB for talking through with me whether Katniss and Peeta use condoms or not.
> 
> I'm [Book_Junkie007](book-junkie007.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you want to come play with me.

I lean up against a display of vibrators in the sex shop Johanna has dragged Peeta and me into. She convinced us to drive the twenty minutes to Long Beach with her for a day of “fun”. The only fun thing I want to do currently is eat ice cream and go home and veg out on Peeta’s couch. Oh, and maybe see if that package I ordered has arrived yet.

Peeta comes over and leans on the display beside me. “Having fun?”

I shrug. “Not really. Although it is amusing to watch Johanna buy what seems like practically the whole store.”

I feel his fingers lace through mine. He squeezes my hand gently and I squeeze back.

“Is there anything you would like to get?” he asks. “I know you had fun with the handcuffs, even though you were nervous about it.”

“Nope, I’m good. But you’re right: the handcuffs _were_ a good choice.”

“Are you sure? I can get it if you want.”

I turn to him and give him a peck on the lips. “Nope. I’m sure. Don’t worry about me.”

“But it’s my job to worry.”

I lean against his side and say nothing else.

Johanna soon walks up to us, multiple bags in each hand. “Hey, ready to go?”

“Yep,” I say, pushing myself off of Peeta.

She does a double take when she sees my empty hands. “You didn’t get anything, Sassy?”

“Didn’t feel like it,” I say. “What’s next?”

“Now,” she says, bouncing on the balls of her feet, “we eat!”

“Finally,” Peeta whispers in my ear before kissing the side of my neck.

I give him a small smile as we follow Johanna out the door, hand in hand.

Later, we’re back at Peeta’s apartment. I have finally gotten my coveted bowl of ice cream and am sprawled out on the couch watching a rerun of Friends.

“Hey, babe,” Peeta says as he comes through the door. “I checked the mail like you asked, and there was a package with your name on it. Why would a package be sent here for you?”

“Because I asked for it to.” I make grabby hands at the box.

He laughs and flops down on the couch beside me, his arm coming around my shoulders naturally. I tear the brown paper off the box carefully and lean forward to grab his keys off the coffee table before settling myself back under his arm and using the keys to rip through the tape. I open the box and take out the cylindrical package inside.

“Is that...?” Peeta leans forward.

“Yep.”

“Did you...?”

“Yep.”

“Do you want to try it out?”

“I was hoping you could help me,” I say giving him a small smile.

His eyes darken. “Of course.”

I open the tube and pull out a vibrator and the instructions. Peeta takes it from me and turns it over in his hands, playing with the settings while I read through the instructions.

“It comes already charged,” I say, looking up at him.

“Well, then, what are we waiting for? Finish your ice cream so we can get naked.” He leans forward and kisses me.

I quickly finish my ice cream and leave my bowl on his coffee table. He stands up and offers me a hand to pull me to my feet before he leads me to his bedroom.

I stand in the middle of the room watching as he places the vibrator on the bedside table before sticking his iPod on his speakers, switching on some cheesy new age crap which he constantly plays at the bakery for background music. It supposedly appeals to the customers, although I don’t really get it; I think it’s supposed to be relaxing or something.

He walks over to me and kisses me slowly, he moves his hands under my shirt so that he can run them up and down my sides. I kiss him back as he pulls my shirt up my body, breaking away from him so he can get it over my head. I slip my hands under his shirt and run them up and down his chest before I pull his shirt over his head.

We undress each other completely before Peeta leads me over to the bed and lifts me up in his arms before gently laying me down. He crawls up next to me and kisses me once more before reaching over and grabbing the vibrator off the table.

“Ready?” he asks.

I nod in response.

He turns the vibrator on again, playing with it so it has a gentle rhythm before slowly trailing it down my neck before moving it further down my body. I gasp in pleasure when he brushes it over one of my nipples, and that’s enough to make Peeta stop and play with the settings again to create a stronger vibration before putting it over one nipple then making a slow trail over to the other, which he does until he trails the vibrator further down my body.

I push my hips up into his hand when he reaches my clit, and let out a wail of pleasure when he covers my nipple with his mouth, licking and sucking at it while still teasing me with the vibrator. I lift up my hand so that I can play with the nipple he’s neglecting, but his free hand wraps around my wrist and places it gently back on the bed. I understand his silent message: he wants to do this for me. I am only too happy to comply.

He trails a path of kisses through the valley between my breasts before taking my other nipple in his mouth. I start to grind into the vibrator which might not be good for it, but it feels too good to worry about that now.

It surprises me when he starts to slide the tip of the vibrator into me, but I quickly adjust. He starts to alternate between inserting the vibrator and rubbing it against my clit, all the while still lavishing my breasts with attention.

The sensations I’m feeling all over become too much, and I let out a scream, my back arching off the bed before flopping back onto it and panting heavily. It takes me a few minutes before I realise that Peeta is staring at me, wonder and lust in his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful when you come.”

I let out a snort, because the line is almost too cheesy to be used, but Peeta makes it work. He watches while I regain my breath then leans over and kisses me lazily. Our lips meet and our tongues tangle together for a few moments before he breaks away, and my lips try to follow his.

“Ready to try it again?” he asks with a small smile.

I nod, still letting waves of pleasure from my orgasm wash over me.

“Okay. I’m going to try something different. Is that okay?”

I nod. I trust Peeta completely; I know that he will never hurt me.

He gently rolls me over and lifts my hips so he can slide a pillow under my pelvis, tipping me up. He then grabs my legs and spreads them, opening me to him further.

“Just relax,” he says, kissing the side of my neck then giving it a light nibble.

I nod into the pillow, my body still relaxed from my last orgasm.

I hear him turn the vibrator back on before he gently brushes the head of his cock against my slit. He begins with shallow thrusts of his cock into my entrance before replacing it with the head of the vibrator.

I tense up at the unfamiliar feeling of the vibrator entering me from behind.

“Relax,” he whispers.

He alternates between thrusting himself into me with inserting the vibrator, and my body soon becomes used to the rhythm and I relax further onto the bed, closing my eyes and getting lost in the sensations, feeling the tightness start to coil in my belly. The angle he is using is perfect, both because of the pillow and the way he knows my body so well.

Peeta eventually just holds the vibrator against my clit as he continues to enter me, while playing with and altering the vibrations in a way that drives me wild. My body can’t deal with the overwhelming sensations anymore and I let out a cry.

Pleasure wracks through my body in waves before I feel Peeta’s steady hands on me once more, gently rolling me over again and setting my head against the pillows. He brushes my sweaty hair from my eyes.

“You’re doing great, baby,” he whispers, his eyes dark with lust. “Do you think you could give me one more?”

I nod breathlessly, unable to speak with my chest still heaving.

“Okay,” he smiles then kisses me sweetly, showing me how much he adores me and cares for me in the touching of our lips. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” I gasp out.

He positions himself against my entrance before he lifts my legs over his shoulders. He braces himself on his forearms before he begins to enter me again. We kiss slowly while he pushes into me, our tongues dancing together, not for dominance, but for the chase and the reminder that we are doing this together.

The pleasure begins to coil deep inside of me for a third time, and this time, I’m both welcoming and dreading it. It takes a lot for me to have a third orgasm sometimes, but Peeta is incredibly patient and persistent in attempting to give me a third chance at pleasure. One of his hands moves from its position to drift slowly down my side and wedges its way under my ass to give me more leverage and a chance to hit a better spot before it squeezes lightly. My hands come up to play with my breasts, squeezing and pinching my nipples to increase my pleasure and this time he doesn’t stop me.

Peeta’s rocking forward harder now, and between the angle of my pelvis and the way he’s grinding into my clit with every stroke is enough to make me see stars behind my eyes. I have barely come down from my high from my first orgasm before I realise that Peeta is still hard inside me and I’m quickly cresting towards another orgasm. His hand under my ass reaches toward my clit and starts to play with it, which is enough to bring me over the edge for a fourth time before I feel him spill into me, letting out a loud grunt of pleasure.

As we both come down from our respective highs, I feel Peeta settle his body on top of mine, his arms no longer able to hold himself and I welcome the familiar weight of his body on mine. It makes me feel safe in an odd kind of way. I take my hands from my breasts and wrap them around the back of his neck, my fingers playing in his sweat drenched hair. I kiss his temple.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

After we lay there for a few more moments, his weight starts to feel uncomfortable on me so I gently push on his shoulders. He takes the hint and and lifts himself up enough so that he can pull himself out then rolls off to the side, taking me with him in his arms. I rest my head on his chest and draw mindless shapes while his hand strokes my hair.

“Wow,” he says. “How are you doing?”

“Sore,” I admit. “I think that last one took more out of me than I realised.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” he presses another kiss to my temple. “I wish I could make that better.”

I shrug my shoulders. “I’ve had worse in derby. It’s not a big deal.”

His arms tighten around me. “Still.”

We lay there and doze together for a few hours before the sweat and stickiness of my body starts to get to me. I sit myself up and gently tug on his hand to get him to follow me to the shower.

I turn on the spray and stand underneath it, letting the warm water pound into my sore muscles. I feel Peeta’s hands on my back massaging out the tension, and I let out a little sigh of contentment. I must have been tenser from derby than I had realised.

I eventually turn around and grab the bottle of shower gel, squirting a bit into my palms before wetting it and rubbing my hands against his chest. There is nothing sexual about the action; I’m simply taking care of him as he always does for me. He responds by getting his own squirt of shower gel and washing my body for me.

We step out of the shower and he grabs me a towel, wrapping me in it before grabbing one for himself. He lifts me onto the sink so that he can take a comb to my hair, detangling it before it dries and becomes a hopeless mess of knots. I grunt a little at the pain down below before relaxing. We don’t say a word as he brushes out my hair for me.

He offers me a T-shirt and set of boxers to wear before pulling out a set for himself. We put our clothes on in silence and crawl back into the bed, our heads resting on the same pillow and stare into each other’s eyes.

I trace my name on the side of his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He rolls onto his side and his arms pull my body onto his chest, before tightening around me. I feel my eyes grow heavy and I soon fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
